Fault
by numbuh13m
Summary: Dick and Wally has a sleep over at Wally's house. While the two boys are playing in Wally's room, Barry and Iris get murdered. They get kidnapped by a known pedophiles. Well known to Wally anyway...


Fault

Wally loves hanging out with Dick, he was his first friend and only friend for the longest time. When Wally met Roy, Roy was already friends with Dick. Roy seemed short with Wally, he even told him some mean things that would be hard to repeat and then pushed Wally off a swing which caused him to break his ankle.  
Later when asked by the adults and Dick about what happened Wally said he simply fell. He didn't tell on Roy, which surprised the hell out Roy. When Roy got Wally along he questioned Wally, wondering why he hadn't told everyone about what he said and did, the truth. Wally looked down at his lap saying.

"your Dicks friend, he likes you, I want him to like me too, I don't think he will if I had gotten you into trouble, he's my only friend, please don't take him all the way away"  
Roy had stared at him, he has never met anyone with such low self-esteem. Roy then had a look of complete guilt, he wished he gave Wally more of a chance before deciding he didn't like him, or like the fact he hung out with Dick. Roy put a hand on Wally's shoulder, as he watched tears fall from Wally's green eyes.

"you now have two friends" Roy smiled as soon as he saw Wally's eye's perk up. He didn't expect Wally to actually hug him, but when Wally did wrap his arms around Roy as a friendly gesture, Roy didn't dare push him away. Roy then decided that Wally should know something.

"Wally, I want you to know, me and Dick might have been friends longer but, if he knew that its my fault you're in the hospital now, I just know our friendship would be over, he loves ya, you two are gonna be the best of brothers" Roy smiled when Wally giggled in delight.

The day he became friends with Roy was years ago, he's now 16, and still has low self-esteem.  
Sometimes Wally still see's Dick as his only friend. Roy isn't around as much anymore. It also seems just like that, Especially when the rest of the team starts putting him down. Robin is the only one to stand up for him. He will do anything for Dick...

"What are the boys doing" Iris asked Barry as he stepped into the kitchen. "You cheeked on them right?"

"yeah, their doing great, I told them to cut the noise back in about two hours, and they will probably go to bed around 3-4 am, the norm" Barry laughed as he kissed Iris on the lips, listening to the small thumping noises that let them know the kids were awake and alive. All of a sudden a noise was heard coming from their front yard before a knock was heard.

"Expecting someone at 10:00"Barry jokingly asked his wife as he looked at the clock that read 10:11.

"wonder who that could be" Iris asked, looking at the door.

"Don't worry I got it" Barry zoomed off and in seconds was at the front door opening it with a huge smile. No one saw his smile falter as he fell to the ground, blood splatting viciously out of his body. iris seeing this tried running, back to the kitchen to get something in defense of the attacker. It wasn't before she got her throat sliced did she recognize the killers. She screamed a bit in pain but in just a few seconds was laying dead on the floor.

The killers start moving towards the child's bedroom. They caught the kids by surprise, and gagged both of them, and left the house, no one noticing them.

"That was totally rad Party" A teenage girl with Black raven cut hair, red tip, coffee brown eyes, wearing a black shirt, a black skirt with checkered red blocks, and black pants and black boots. Her brother who was fully somber was driving her and their two friends home. She had only consumed a tab bit of liquor, so she sat in the passenger seat. While their two friends in the back were completely shit-faced.

"Jessy, you don't have to tell me twice, damn, those morons drank too much, there never gonna remember it" Her brother said as he looked into the re-view mirror to see the two passed out teenagers in the back.

"Yeah" As they pulled into there drive way, Jessy took notice of the house next door.

"yo Justin, cheek that house out" Justin looked over and asked. "What about it" Justin asked and then noticed whose house it was.

"Barry and Iris always have their door shut, don't they" Justin took a moment to think of a reason they wouldn't.

"Yeah, they even close if there making multiple trip's from the car to the house to put away groceries, close the car too" Jessy pointed out.

"Wally said he was having a sleep over this week-end, remember, he said he couldn't go to a party, remember, you started questioning why he never invites us to party's from his school, maybe there playing in and out, he might be home along"

"No, that don't sound right, lets cheek it out, I'll sleep better, lock the doors, we'll just leave them here for a few" They make there ways over to the house slowly. There fist are up, as they hear noises from all around, they don't know what they face but instincts start to tell them be ready for the worst. They step on the front porch and see a disgusting sight.

"no" Jessy whispers as she bends down and feels Barry for a pulse. Justin steps inside and see's Iris to bleeding and laying on the floor. He see's her neck was obviously slit, but for reference he still felt for a pulse.

"He's dead" Jess's voice croaked as she said those two simple words.

"So is she" He said quietly, Jess and Justin started looking around for sign of disturbance, when it hit them.

"WALLY" They yell as they run up the stairs and looked through each room to see if the red-head was still in the house or gone by the hands of a mad-man.

"he's not here, He told us that this week-end he was having a simple sleep over with a friend, he's not here" Jess said, starting to think the worst.

"lets just hope he called that off and went to the other dudes house" Justin said as he they waked back down stairs.

"Lets call the police" Justin picked up Iris' and Barry's house phone.

"did you touch anything other than Barry's neck" Justin asked.

"no, don't think so" Justin nodded as he dialed the most known number in america. Jessy zoned out as she faintly heard the conversation between her brother and the police.

"This is a nightmare" Jessy said as she looked down at the two motionless body's.


End file.
